The Good Stepdaughter
by CaliforniaTexasNorthCarolina
Summary: Long time everyone! AU. April runs away after Luke and Lorelai break up. Will it be the catalyst that brings Stars Hollow's favorite couple back together? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Out of the Equation

**Chapter 1: Out of the Equation**

Luke Danes was running through Stars Hollow in blind panic. He had left his Diner just moments ago with the realization that April, the daughter he had only just begun to know, was gone. Run away. Not knowing where else to go, he bounded onto the Gilmore front porch and banged on the door until his ex-girlfriend, Lorelai, answered.

"Luke? What's going...?"

"April's run away." And Luke held up the note, his chest heaving with every breath. Lorelai stared, but slowly took the letter so she could read it herself. She was surprised to find that it was addressed not to Luke, but to her:

 _Dear Lorelai,_

 _I'm sorry I ruined your life and your relationship with my Daddy. I can clearly see the misery my arrival has wrought on both of you. My presence has thrown your relationship and this entire town out of equilibrium. So, the only way to restore equilibrium is to take myself out of the equation. Take care of Dad. Please make him happy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _April_

At 'take myself out of the equation,' Lorelai's blood ran cold and she sprang off the porch. "We've got to find her!"

She and Luke took off through the town, calling the name of his little girl. "April?... APRIL!..."

* * *

On a bench at the outskirts of Stars Hollow, April violently shivered without a coat on. Human instinct went against her master plan as she curled herself up into the fetal position. The bench was cold and hard with frost, but... it wouldn't be the most terrible place to freeze to death...

As she began to slip into unconsciousness, April thought she heard voices calling her name, steadily growing more sure. "April?... April! APRIL!"

April felt warm hands grasp her, scoop her up off the bench.

"She's ice cold," a woman's voice gasped.

And then everything went black.

* * *

As the figure began to come into focus, April first thought it was her mother she was looking at. At least the lady that she was now seeing had the same jet-black hair. But, no, it was Lorelai staring down at her with a mixture of relief, sadness, and...

Love?

"April..." a familiar paternal voice soothed.

April coughed. "Dad?"

"Oh, thank goodness..." Luke breathed. He now came into April's line of vision and grasped her shoulders from where she was curled up in an easy chair, blanket upon blanket covering her. "Why did you run off like that?" he demanded, even though he knew why from her note.

"I knew my leaving would force you to choose," April said. "And if I made myself not an option, you would choose Lorelai." Her eyes filled with tears and she suddenly began to sob. "I want you to be happy... please don't be mad..."

She waited for one of them, or both of them, to yell. But Lorelai instead just smoothed April's hair back. "Oh, sweetie..."

"We're not mad," Luke assured her. "Just glad you're safe."

Lorelai smiled tenderly at April and scooted closer. "I don't know why you felt you had to run off and freeze to death. Odd strategy for playing matchmaker, kid. But..." and she beamed. "I think it shows you're very selfless. Like your Daddy."

April gulped. "You're a really nice lady, Lorelai. I wouldn't mind it if you were my stepmother."

Lorelai grinned. "Well, I would really want to be your stepmother, too."


	2. Chapter 2: Our Daughters

**Chapter 2: Our Daughters**

Lorelai had never been to New Mexico before. But hailing from Connecticut, she had to appreciate the change in climate. It was the perfect kind of warm here, even in the middle of a desert plain. But perhaps fall was finally beginning its descent on this state.

She was here, on the edge of campus at the University of Albuquerque, to pay April a visit. Neither of them had ever discussed April's running away years before. But now that... she was considering the possibility of her and Luke finally getting married after living together for years... she felt it was right to broach the 'stepfamily' subject.

April greeted Lorelai warmly and led her to her favorite coffee shop/study spot.

"I was surprised to get your call. How's Dad?"

"He's fine. Running the Diner, still. But I came out here because there's something I want to ask you."

"OK," April shrugged. "Shoot."

"I wanted to ask your permission to marry your Daddy. I love him very much, and you're a part of him, so I love you. And... your opinion matters a lot to me."

A brief silence. Then April smirked. "You want my opinion? You guys should have married years ago. About darn time!"

Lorelai laughed.

"How does Rory feel about this?" April suddenly asked.

"She gets a say. Your dad will have his own discussion with her."

April nodded, satisfied by the fairness of it all. She and Lorelai shared a hug. It was a tad awkward, but the first of many family hugs to come.

* * *

That fall, Luke and Lorelai were married in a huge Stars Hollow bash. Sure, they had eloped in secret the evening before, but nobody beyond Rory, Lane and Michel had to know that. From the gazebo, the newlyweds now watched Rory and April dancing and gossiping together.

"They sure look like they're having fun," Lorelai observed.

"They're siblings now. They should be excited." Luke pointed out. Inspired, he cleared his throat and lifted his wine glass. "Here's to... um..."

Lorelai eyed him, amused and a little lost herself. How could they refer to Rory and April in the collective? "Um..."

"Our daughters," Luke finally decided. It didn't matter who has step-family or blood family to whom. The four of them were a family now.

"Our daughters. Here's to Rory and April," Lorelai quickly downed her glass to hide that she was choking up.

"The bright spots in all the darkness."

"And how!" Lorelai agreed. They turned their attention back to the girls, and Lorelai giggled. "How is Kirk, of all people, dancing with both of them at once?"

Luke smirked. "I don't know, but it actually works. Who would have thought Kirk _didn't_ have two left feet?"


End file.
